Secrets
by cutekitty5597
Summary: "My life changed with three words".  Nicole moves to Morris island where she comes face with secrets but she has plenty of secrets of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**

**I'm going to update all off the cahpters I have up since I jave a new beta britmck so thank you so much anyway enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Virals**

* * *

><p>My life changed due to three simple words: "We are moving ". I mean, my life was crazy, but I had gotten used to it.<p>

Living up in the Scottish highlands in the middle of nowhere is odd. Also, having an uncle who studies hybrid animals is weird, and I only see him every six weeks due to the fact that he dropped me off at some exclusive boarding school.

Plus, I only have three friends. Call me antisocial, but even though I had spent over a year at the boarding school, I had never made any other friends. My friends' parents work with my uncle at the research facility up in the remote highlands of Scotland.

So my life in general was pretty strange, but it got stranger with the fact that we discovered a piece of land near the facility was being bought and developed. My three friends and I then started to prove that this land was inhabited by wildcats, meaning it can't be developed.

Unfortunately, all our research was destroyed and we got kidnapped. Long story short, we found a wildcat hybrid kitten infected with FIP, rescued it, escaped and proved that the land was protected by an act written back in 1823 to protect the place.

My life was definitely crazy. But I did not know how my life was going to be flipped on its head once more with those three words.

We.

Are.

Moving.

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" I say to David as I have said to him for the whole journey to Charleston, South Carolina.<p>

He sighs. "Look Nicole, it's not the first time you have moved," he says, "So why are you complaining now?"

"Maybe because I had friends there and this is in the middle of nowhere!" I exclaim, willing him to see my point.

"We were in the middle of nowhere back in Scotland too, Nicole. And I need this job; the opportunity was too good to miss," he says, trying to justify his point.

"Yeah, you move so you can study some wolfdog hybrid and I have to come with you? I was at a boarding school. I had friends."

"Where would you go during half term?"

"Rebecca's house. Or Luke's or Suzanna's."

"I thought it would be a good change for you."

"Well, I have been changing places all my life, so maybe I wanted to stay in one place for once!" I shout.

He merely says, "What would your mother say about this?"

I give David my best death glare. The fact that he said it so simply was a verbal slap in the face. I feel myself getting so angry I am almost going to snap.

But I calm myself down. Now wouldn't be the best time to snap at him.

I hadn't always lived with David. I mean, for seven years of my life we were a normal family: Dad, Mum and me. We moved around, Mum and Dad being marine biologists but after seven years of a happy family, Dad packed his bags and moved out.

From what I went through, I learned "happily ever after" does not happen, even for a short while. Mum was heartbroken so she moved in with her brother, David. My uncle. So we spent another seven years travelling around the world until Mum got sick.

We had just been to Malaysia when she fell ill. At first we all thought it was nothing. Just a simple cold from the change in climate. When it began to worsen, we took her to doctors. They diagnosed it as dengue hemorrhagic fever, which was life threatening. My heart plummeted, and by then I knew she wouldn't be with us for much longer.

The disease can be spread by mosquitoes. It occurs when a person gets infected with a dengue fever when he or she had already been infected with another one sometime before. That meant Mum had been infected at least twice. It felt like forever when Mum was vomiting, had fevers, headaches, and rashes, and her body went through shock-like fits.

Within a month she was gone. Another lesson I learned. "Happily ever after" doesn't exist.

I look out the window. All I see is dunes. Great. Just me and the cat for company. David says there are other people on this island, but I seriously doubt it. Even if he's right, I don't make friends easily. I learned that in boarding school.

When we reach our house it is midday, and when I step out of the car I am greeted by humidity and mosquitoes.

I look at our new house; four floors high with a balcony. Not too bad.

"Dibs on the top floor," I say to David while carrying our moving boxes.

"You haven't even set foot in the house yet," he chuckles, the tension in the car forgotten.

"Yeah, but it has a balcony. So I call dibs," I reply.

David shakes his head. "Just help with the unpacking."

* * *

><p>I plonk myself down on the bed, finished unpacking my stuff. I got the best part of the house. I have loads of space I don't even need, but what I really wanted was the balcony. Well, "balcony" is an understatement.<p>

I step out onto the balcony, well, roof deck and look out. The view is amazing. This is certainly the best room in the house.

I reach into a box labelled "memoirs: stay out" and pull out a tangled wind chime. Sighing, I go back out onto the balcony and start to untangle it.

I lay down the untangled wind chime on the deck. All of a sudden a streak of brown and black launches itself at the wind chime.

When the jangling and clawing comes to a stop, it reveals a half-wildcat, half-bobcat kitten.

I give a small chuckle. "Tigger let me help you." I untangle the bewildered kitten from the mess.

I sit back down again with the now newly untangled wind chime. "Back to work," I murmur.

About halfway through I hear a slight jangling noise. I look at Tigger, who immediately stops playing with the chimes and settles in my lap.

Tigger was the reason David went to Scotland. Well not Tigger, exactly, but when David found out there was a half-wildcat, half-bobcat kitten there, he had to go.

In 2006, a bobcat was smuggled into Scotland for a private zoo. The person who snuck him in got caught, and the bobcat got sent to the highlands of Scotland to live peacefully. It adapted and was later named Bob.

Bob wandered off eventually, and five years later scientists at the research center my uncle used to work at found a den containing kittens which were wildcat-bobcat hybrids.

This left Tigger looking almost like a wildcat, but with tufted ears and a white belly like bobcats.

I hold up the untangled wind chime. The once copper seahorses and chimes are now blue-green. Tigger raises one tentative paw and bats at the chimes.

I lift Tigger off my lap, earning me a swipe at my hand. After hanging up the wind chimes I gaze up at the roof, the real reason I wanted the balcony for. I kick off my shoes, the rational part of my brain being shut up by the adrenaline flowing through my body.

I lift Tigger up onto the roof and follow him up. The tiles are hot under my feet from being in the sun all day long. I walk along the edge of the roof; my balance steady, unlike it would have been a year ago. I find a place to sit by the chimney. As I lean against the chimney, I let all my emotions flood through, about me leaving, David, Mum, all of it until-

**SNAP**

I feel my senses sharpen. I see all the colours of the sea as the last light is reflected off it and the creatures just beneath the surface. Everything my eyes pass over I can see in extreme detail.

I hear a chick calling out for its parents ninety feet away. I stand up, my balance perfect, and run to the middle of the roof enjoying how much stronger and more aware the snap makes me. When I smell them.

My eyes immediately identify the intruder. It is a puppy. My lips form a thin line when I realize the smell isn't just coming from the puppy, but the four people with it.

In my confusion one of them spots me. "Oi, you shouldn't be up there," the person calls.

Those words are enough to send a pounding through my ears, enough for me to lose my balance and send me plummeting down to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and Review =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the mistake about the kitten. Tigger is definitely a mix between bobcat and wildcat. Sorry for the lack of grammar as well. And to answer the questions keep reading =P**

Most people when falling of a 4 storey building are panicking. Well I am panicking but not of dying of people finding out my secret. While falling I try to get a grip on something to delay my fall but all I get is a handful of scrapes.

**SNAP**

"Bollocks" I curse, wrong time to snap out, as I Plummet to the ground. Fortunately I snapped only 2 meters from the ground and my failed attempt to cling on slowed me down.

As the ground comes hurtling towards me I try and land on my feet trying to spread out the impact. But unfortunately the way I fell flat on my face once landed and the pain was searing in my right foot my feet didn't like it.

Lying on the ground winded, I look up to see 4 pairs of legs and a big black nose.  
>"Ahhhh "I scramble backwards as far as my injured foot could take me.<p>

"Are you alright" a boy with mocha coloured skin and glasses asks I recognise him as the person  
>who called out to me on the roof.<p>

"Yeah, just a sprain nothing broken "I reply simply

"But you feel off a 4 story high building" A boy with floral shirt on asks me looking concerned

I look at them in mock confusion "What building I feel out of that tree "I point to a tree which I was actually planning on climbing later.

"But you would have at least broken a bone "Glasses questions.

"I gripped on to the leaves and bark that's how I got the scrapes "I reply simply

None of them look convinced at my story but they don't ask any more questions. I feel a gentle prodding in my back and turn round to see Tigger getting my attention. I pick him up with one hand and stand up not putting too much weight on my injured foot.

Now at eye level with them I could see them properly. I seized each one up Floral probably the joker of the group, Redhead the leader, Moody let's say I do not want to mess with him and Glasses the mechanic. In all I did not want to make enemies with these people.

"When did you arrive? "Asks Glasses 

I was confused how they knew I live here. Confusion must have been all over my face since Floral answers my question "Morris island isn't a tourist resort not a lot of people come here you're either live here or nothing " 

"What year are you in "Redhead asks. 

I was about to say that I was finishing year 9 then released that I had no idea what year I would be in so I settled for age " I turned fourteen last month " I say as I think it is the safest answer 

I get four strange looks "So 8th grade" Redhead questions

"Dunno have no idea how the system thing works" I say getting more confused

"What school are you going to? " Floral ask as we try to solve the mystery

"Bolton Prep" I say knowing that's the one thing I know is correct.

"Wait did you get moved up a year? "Floral asks curious  
>"No not as far as I know I just finished year nine "<p>

"You mean ninth grade "Redhead confirms  
>"Well yeah I think so "I say cautiously<p>

"Well then how didn't you move up "Redhead asks getting more confused?  
>"Year nine is 13-14" I say simply<p>

"Ninth grade is 14-15 "Glasses says  
>"Oh well I moved up a year then "I justify<p>

"That means you're in our year then "Floral says cheerfully slapping me on the back.

"I'm Hi"

"Hi?" I question  
>"Short for Hiram "Hi explains<p>

"This is Tori "points to Redhead "Ben", Moody "and last but most certainly the least person to win a sport event Shelton "Glasses.

"Nicole" I say simply  
>"Where is you from? "Shelton asks<p>

"My mum is Pilipino and my dad is English but I move around a lot "I say dreading the next question "What are your parents' jobs?" Hi asks

" My dad left when I was seven and my mum died last year , I live with my uncle and he studies hybrid animals "

"Sorry "Hi says aware of the question he asked.  
>"Not your fault "I say my standard answer.<p>

"Your Uncle studies hybrid animals like Coop" Tori asks. I look at her thankful that she changed the topic.

"Coop?"  
>Tori points to the puppy at her feet. I look slightly confused<p>

"Half dog, half wolf "She explains  
>"Oh, David will be happy"<p>

"Whose that "Tory notions to Tigger resting in one arm.

"Oh, Tigger he's a hybrid wild and bob cat .David's last project was in Scotland and we rescued him" I say while silently cursing myself for revelling to much information

"I have to go still got unpacking to do bye "and I walked back inside

**Tory's POV**

Unlocking the door as silently as I can, hoping that the cheesy rom com would keep their mind of the bombardment of questions that they will possibly have for me. Tiptoeing past the living room I sprint towards the staircase maybe I can get pass. 

"VICTORIA BRENNAN "Kit's voice calls out from the sitting room. Well spoke to soon to say the least

After all the sneaking in into to top security places, I can't get myself to my room without being caught. Meet Kit Brennan the best security system in the world.

After I calmed down an exited Cooper. I grudgingly went to the living room. I was grounded for the rest of the semester for my antics also for being allowed to keep Cooper I had to be extra good not are back late and the worst of all being nice to Whitney.

In the living room was a very angry Kit. "Why are you so late Victoria "before I could answer Whitney butted in, for what she thought was the more important question.

"Why aren't you wearing that sun dress I got for you?"

"We were walking Cooper I didn't want it to get dirty" I am truly rubbish for excuses

"Why were you late? " Kits impending question was still there.

"We were talking to a person who just moved here "

"Oh that's alright then David and his niece Nicole right? "

"Yep "

At that answer Whitney stood up like she had been stung. "This is wonderful you'll have female company rather than those boys, we must call her now "

"I think she might be jetlagged she flew in from Scotland "I lie and before Whitney could react I bolt up the stairs.

Shutting the door behind me, well more like slamming it to be exact, hoping to signal to Whitney that I doing not want to be a debutant.

Wonder if the message got through, well her brains are as plastic as her boobs. Luckily it seemed that Nicole was not a debutant. I mean debutant's don't climb trees or roofs.

Getting on the internet is sketchy since the connection is crap. Finally after 5 minutes of rubbish internet, I have pretty good connection for now.

I logged on to twitter and saw Shelton's message

GET ON IFOLLOW NOW

Which is follows by HI's question marks. Once I get on Ifollow, I met sarcasm, HI's sarcasm to be precise.

_Finished picking out pretty dresses debutant_

_No, Hi being lectured about debutants and there is also crap internet _

Before Hi can release a snarky comment Shelton decides to but in

_I did not call you to bicker_

_Well what did you call us here master_

_Shut up Hiram, Nicole_

That comment being met by two very confused faces made me think how oblivious boys are but if they realised.

Shelton will be met by HI's army of sarcasm.

_What about her I Ben questions_

_She fell of a four story building and survived it with just a sprained ankle _Shelton explains

_Someone fell out of a plane and survived with just a broken leg_

_No need to get snappy, but I swear she fell from the top of the house not a tree._

_If she fell from the tree she would have at least broken an ankle with the landing she did _Ben explains

_Look Nicole might be a bit strange but so are we I mean we're virals. We have secrets so why can't she?_

**Thanks for reading and review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to clarify this is set between Virals and Seizure. I haven't started reading Seizure so please don't scrutiniser me about leaving information out on it. I probably won't put any information about Seizure in this story unless there is some critical information so please can you review/PM me to inform me. Also how do the adults get to logger head as I know there's a ferry from Charleston to Morris Island? Can someone correct me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Virals or any of the products I mention in this chapter**

**Nicole's POV**

Waking up to a pair of familiar emerald eyes, which at one time scared the living daylight out of me but all I do is turn over and mumble.

"Rebecca let me sleep" but when Rebecca doesn't take of my covers or throw ice water on me and especially when Rebecca says "Meow".

I realise were I am. I let out a shallow sob and curl up. But Tigger doesn't accept sympathy. All he does is poke me in the face and walks along my back occasionally yelling "Meow" in my year.

After the second round of this I give up. Standing up immediately sends me back down as I realise my ankle, after a quick examination and hoping over to my desk to pull out a brace. I am ready to brace downstairs.

Carefully putting weight on it I limp/ step towards the door. As I walk down the stairs trying not fall over the kitten at my feet and not put too much weight on my foot I reach the kitchen.

After feeding the cat. I search the cupboards for cheerios but all I get are fruit loops.

"What is this?" I ask shaking the box of fruit loops. "Oh breakfast" David says looking up from his newspaper.

Unimpressed I put back the fruit loops and search for more food.

"Vegemite" I ask  
>"No"<p>

"Chocolate spread, Nutella, Marmite" I say hopefully  
>"Nope"<br>"Is there anything to eat in this house?" I question  
>"Yep but I haven't put it away" David says pointing to the heap of bags<p>

I rummage through and pull out some crackers and Milo. "Some decent breakfast" I say proudly.  
>"That's not some proper breakfast"<p>

"Well I would be having some proper breakfast, if you bother to buy anything" I hint.  
>"Just go and eat your breakfast "David sighs giving up.<p>

After the shabby breakfast, I sprint up the stairs. When I get to the top I am out of breath and limping.

"I'm guessing running is out of the option" I mumble to myself. I take a shower the warm water washing all the damage from last night. I can't look weak I remind myself , I'm already unusual coming at the end of the term and being on Morris island. So I don't want them to have something else to jibe about.

I look at my new school uniform, dull, boring. I decide not wear a jumper since its way to humid for one, and roll up the sleeves of my long sleeves shirt.

As I undo the cuffs I trace the scars on my wrists a memory were I almost lost control.

We were corned and being held by gun point when I snapped. I felt so angry and leapt out at the man. I just felt my instincts take over this man was threatening my family and killed a member of it and I would do whatever to stop him from hurting them again.

I only stopped when I felt searing pain on my wrists. I looked back ready to attack the person that harmed me but all I saw was Luke, Rebecca and Suzanna digging their finger nails into my wrists with worry all over their faces.

They all had snapped with my fury. I looked back at my prey, his face was bloody and he looked at me with fear in his eyes .Then we ran.

After two hours of running we stopped and camped I then broke down in tears. We went back early morning and slipped in not mentioning anything about the night before.

I shudder and pull down my sleeves after a moment of thinking; I roll my sleeves back up and pick out some bracelets to cover them up.

On my other wrist I only use one as it was only Suzanna who gripped my arm even though she snapped .She wasn't strong enough to leave big damage.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out of the door ignoring David.

* * *

><p>The ferry was pretty much empty just me, Hi, Tory, Ben and Shelton. I sat on the other side of the ferry. About half way through, Hi pipes up "Why aren't you wearing a jumper".<p>

"It's too hot to wear a jumper" I reply.

"Where were you last?" Hi asks

"Scotland" I say ending the conversation. When we got to the harbour, I lack behind them and follow them to the school. We pass through the doors of Bolton Prep which leads to an empty corridor.

"Are we early or something" I call out to the group in front of me.  
>"Yes we are your highness" Hi's sarcasm echo's through the building.<p>

I ignore it "Where do I go" I ask looking at the swamp of halls and corridors.  
>"Reception" Ben replies not looking back.<p>

"Where the hell is that" I snap. Hi was about to reply probably with sarcasm but Shelton elbows Hi and replies "Second left then turn right at the third hall and carry on to the end".

"Thanks "I say while thinking I have no baloo what he's talking about. After ten minutes of my quest I find the reception.

The woman at the reception doesn't look away from her computer as she gives me my timetable. "Thanks" I say sarcastically and walk out.

Eventually after being lost for 5 minutes I find my locker. I look at my instructions for my locker; I have no idea how to work it.

"What am I meant to do "I whisper to myself as I try for the third time to open it? I unsling my bag from my shoulder and grab two clips from a pen and a hair pin.

"Let's do things my way" I mumble, after undoing the first three chambers of the lock. Shelton's comes up behind me.

"What are you doing" he asks incredulously.  
>"Getting into my locker" I reply frowning as I try and get the last chamber to open.<p>

"Here" Shelton's swift hands take the tools from me and unlocks the last chamber for me.

"Thanks" I mumble.

Hi's head then pops around the locker and snatches my time table out of my hands. "Let's see you have English lit with me, Shelton, Tori, and Physics with Shelton and Chemistry with Tori" He declares.

"I can read for myself" I exclaim while slamming my locker shut for effect. When I turn back to my locker I groan "Not again"

"BAM, epic fail" Hi jeers. I give Hi my best evils while I fish out the instructions from my bag which are then taken out of my hands by Shelton. Giving up I slump against my locker.

"What is this" he inquires  
>"Instructions for the locker" I reply rolling my eyes.<p>

"This is a whole load of rubbish" he declares "Here this while work" and with a couple of movement my locker is open.

"Wow, thanks now I know two ways of opening my locker but I prefer the first though "I say sarcastically.

Shelton ignores it and says "come on lets go to assembly". I throw my bag into my locker and shut the door with a satisfying clunk.

I plonk myself in a chair next to Shelton and listen to the speakers droning on about energy conservation. Since it was at the end of the programme the assembly was extra-long cutting into our first period.

With my lack of sleep and the droning of the speakers, I dozed off pretty quickly. I was wakening when Shelton was shaking me.

"Come on end of assembly, lesson time" he says while filing out of the hall.  
>"Wow so much fun" I add with the same amount of enthusiasm.<p>

* * *

><p>I slam my tray down at the table where the group are sitting. "Wow you're in a good mood" Hi remarks.<p>

"Nice work Sherlock" I snap. Even though Hi is annoying I am glad that I have company, since I had been getting whispers and stares all morning. Thanks David.

I tuck into my lunch, salmon and rice, glad that we have a good lunch since I'm starving. Being told that it's only for this week due to the programme puts a damper on my mood, might as well live of crackers.

**SNAP**

Light's flash before my changed eyes and pain shoots through my arms and legs. It hurts like hell but I bite my tongue to stop me making a sound. My brain jumps into hyperactive mode. Sound crashes in my ears making me wince. I want to cover my sensitive ears but that would bring to much attention.

I silently curse not now, my eyes quickly find a way out not I just need to get there. I think silently. I hear my name being called out. I filter through the layers of conversation and listen to the one closes to me.

"Nicole is you ok" Hi asks with genuine worry on his face.

"Yeah I just got a migraine "I answer quickly." I think I'll go to the nurse". As I get up a scent catches my attention. Burning I have to get out fast.

Trying not to move quickly to catch attention I clear my tray and head for the door. The burning smell is more apparent as I see people catching whiffs of the air.

Almost there I think to myself. I might be able to leave without the –

My train of thought is cut as the screaming of the fire alarm erupts above my head. A searing pain passes through my sensitive ears and I pass out.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews happily accepted =P tell me if it's good or bad. Just to explain Milo is a drink like hot chocolate. The rest of the products I mentioned are explanatory, if you don't know what Marmite or Vegemite is Google it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing. If you read my profile you will realise this is my main story now since it has 9 reviews to 6 and 4. Here is the next chapter thank you for being so patient. I'll try to make the grammar better. So sorry for the long wait. There is some mild language in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Virals.**

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I am in the Nurses office. I sit up wondering, what am I doing here? When the pounding I my head become apparent, I realise what has happened.<p>

I slam my head back on the pillow humiliated. "Wow what a great way to make a first impression Nicole" I mummer to my self

Fear suddenly washes away the humiliation. What if anyone saw? The nurse, Shelton, the school?

I kept my head down low and it has left me. I think these thoughts quickly in my head and come to the conclusion that I have just made a fool of myself.

As soon as I get out of bed vertigo consumes me, forcing me to sit. I look at my crumpled uniform and slide my bracelets in the right place.

I take the paracetamol l by my bedside and find my timetable. Clipped to my bag is a note.

_Nicole  
>Hope you get better soon<br>and wake up with a pounding headache,_

_Tori, Shelton, Ben and Hi  
>P.S you have physics next.<em>

I get up and walk out of the door. As I am making my escape, the Nurse comes in.  
>"No, No, NO" She cries "Get back in bed"<p>

"Please I'm fine" I plead, I don't want to look as much of an idiot as I already am,  
>I give her my best puppy dog eyes. She considers it.<p>

"Fine, but let me check you first"  
>I happily agree since it will get me out of the office quickly.<p>

Ten minutes later I leave the office, "Stupid waste of time," I think to myself.

After 5 minutes of wondering around, I find the physics lab and silently slip in getting a few stares. I look around for a space and see one next to Shelton.

"I hope you wake up with a pounding headache" I say with a questioning tone

"Hi's idea"

"Of course who else would it be "I sigh?

I lean back against my chair and daydream since it is the last week I hope we will do nothing since before all we did was run around with balloons "testing" static electricity but I'm soon proved wrong.

"Ahh, Nicole nice to see you join us now since you were paying close attention you could inform the class in what are we doing for the last week" the teacher says giving me such a sweet smile.

"Static electricity" I take a wild guess

"No but it has a small part to do with electricity so maybe some small part of your brain was listening" Some of the class sniggers, "In pairs you will have to build a model water tower over one meter tall with working electronics' to haul up a miniature bucket , the tower made out of paper, you will have up to next Wednesday to finish and do a presentation, now get planning"

I look at the clock and calculating the time difference before I left we agreed to Skype each other at one o'clock in England so six here.

"Shit" I silently curse; I will have to tell them about snapping in public, they will flip. I mean I couldn't tell them but they would guess I am lying.

"Nicole? Nicole?" Shelton's voice brings me out of my daydream

"Yes?"

"I thought it would make more sense if I pair up with you since we would be less of a hassle" he asks sheepishly.

"Yeah I guess that's fine" I reply slightly confused

"Okay, oh and this is Helena" Shelton introduces me to the girl sitting next to him.

"Nice to meet you" She says politely

I give a polite nod back.

By the end of the lesson we agreed that we would start tomorrow and work on it every night.

"Now it's time to face the Calvary" I think to my self

* * *

><p>When I open up Skype there already online within minute I see three familiar faces on the screen.<p>

"Nicole" they exclaim

"Hey there" I reply thinking about how weird it sounds hearing their voices not right next to me.

"You have a new hat" I comment

"Yeah I do "Luke reply's, "I couldn't be hatless". There was an awkward silence how can it be so awkward when we went through so much together? I think to myself.

"Everything is fine back there, we have a new scientist bores us to death" Zanna didn't need to clarify what there is, it's the research facility where there parents work "What took you so long?"

"Rubbish internet" I reply quickly, their looks tell me that they know I'm not telling everything but before then can ask , I cut in" What about Promenthon ?" I ask nervously.

"Vanished left without a trace "There was no smile on Rebecca's face when she said that.

"Where did they go ask "immediately worrying about Tigger, "Don't worry Nicole" Luke's soothing voice calms me a bit," Even if they set foot in Canada we will tell you"

"What about you guys are you sure you're safe" worry is obvious in my voice

"He won't dare set foot here again and if he does" There was obvious threat in his voice, "We'll make sure he doesn't again" Luke said with a growl.

The way Luke said that was a painful reminder of how dangerous we are and if we lose control well it's not pretty.

"How's Bob" I ask desperate to distract myself from the dark thoughts.

"Good they have a new litter" Rebecca reply's confused about my change in subject.

"Have you named them?"

"No, we thought you would want to contribute?"

"I'll think of some and tell you next time"

"What do you want to tell us" Zanna's voice was as hard as steel, How did she figure that out?

"You're an open book, Nicole. The random change of subjects you were distracting us and the obvious look of guilt on your face" Rebecca explains.

"I snapped in public "I say bracing myself for the replies.

"What- ,"You could have en-""I can't believe you were so reckless"

"I'm sorry, I was eating then it came, I tried to get out and-"

"What happened Nicole and don't lie" Zanna's voice hurt

"The fire alarm went off and I fainted and the whole school saw" I reply trying to and swear as many questions as possible.

"Nicky what excuses did you come up with" the steel is now replaced with worry.

"I said I had a migraine and had to go to go ", "I then got up and as I was about to go out the fire alarm went off"

When I look up they have flared, three same coloured eyes staring at me.

**SNAP**

Even though we were far away I could feel them faintly, I didn't push.

"Nico-"Rebecca was cut off because I griped my head and started rocking back on forth.

"NICOLE" Luke shouted, this made the speakers screech making my ears hurt.

"I just felt another presence" I say "Did you feel it" I demanded

"Yes, I thought it was Tigger though"

"No, Tigger feels different this felt primal, raw "I shudder, "Could Promenthon hav- ?"

"No we are the only ones ,no more" Luke's harsh voice cut me off

"It was probably my headache "I say

They don't believe me "Nicole" Luke is tempted to say something else but Rebecca cuts in" Just be careful"

And with that the screen is black.

**Tory's POV**

I jog lightly to the bunker with Coop just in front of me. When I get there a discussion is already in full bloom.

"What happens if she tells on us?" Ben argues to Shelton.

"She won't, and even IF she does no one will believe her" Shelton counters back

"What are they talking about" I mummer to Hi.

"If we should tell Nicole about the pack"

I weigh up the options in my head. If we told her it would make our lives much easier but if she told we will be the study of scientist and Coop… I dare not think about it. My eyes gaze of too Ben admiring his eyes.

"Tory to earth, Tory to earth" Hi's voice brings me back to reality.

"What do you think Tory, it's on you now to decide" Ben's voice brings me into this argument.

"If we tell her and she tells on us no one will believe her so it won't hurt either way" I conclude, a bit surprised that I have a big say in this.

"Hey did you guys notice that Nicole was acting weird at lunch" I ask

"Um, which part when she fainted?" Hi says rolling his eyes.

"No before that part, she kept her head down low , left quickly and then fainted and it looked like she wanted to cover her ears does that sound familiar to anyone"

"Do you mean..?" Ben's question is left in the air.

"It can't be, we would have known about it somehow" Hi immediately replies but there is doubt in his voice.

I change the subject quickly "how's people on flaring?"

"Okay we haven't flared in public uncontrollably so I take that as a positive factor" Hi says

"Shall we try then?" I question.

"Uh, maybe not, maybe tomorrow" Ben's voice full of reluctance

"I can't do tomorrow" Shelton says raising questioning looks.

"Why what's happening tomorrow Shelton" Hi sayings with a cunning tone

"I have a project with Nicole for physics" Shelton mumbles and blushing.

"That will be a perfect way of finding out what she is or she will tell us" Ben says in a logical tone.

"You mean spying, that will not get us anywhere" the tone in my voice tells them it's final, "Shall we flare then"

In less than a minute two amber eyes stare at me, I think of how annoying Whitney is and

**SNAP**

My eyes make the dim light seem like midday. Ben is straining trying to flare.

"Who shall do me or you" Hi asks me

"I'll do it he hates you as much as it is" sighing walk over to ben and slap him hard and jump back quickly.

"We really need to find another way" Hi comments.

"No shit, Sherlock" Ben says.

I feel them and Coop, I know I can push but I won't as we a close by. Shall we tr-

I suddenly grip my head and rock back and forth , I feel a presence a pushing against me and it's not us , I know the others as well feel it. Then it's gone.

"What the fuck was that" Ben exclaims

"I don't know, I don't know" I say while rubbing my temples.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review also I need name ideas for the litter of kittens Thanks for reading: P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is a special treat updating early yeah. I will name the litter in the next chapter and this is a relatively short chap, next ones will be longer. This is in Nicole's POV by the way.**

* * *

><p>The day goes by almost normally until lunch time<p>

I'm heading towards the table when my way is blocked. I look up and see three girls all incredible skinny and wearing expensive jewellery. I narrow my eyes. I know this type, they pick on the weaklings

"Not feeling faint are we? "One of them mocks.

I resist the temptation of punching her or throwing my food in her face possibly both and try to walk away.

"Cat got your tongue?" her voice calls out to me.

"Look at those tacky bracelets why don't you get something worthwhile. Oh wait a minute you can't" the black haired one says

I turn round and smile sweetly, I know this will tempt them but I can't resist "Well at least my daddy doesn't pay for everything"

They pick on the competent in my voice and sneers, "You don't have a dad don't you he left you and your pathetic mother"

I clench my tray fighting the urge to SNAP, that won't get me anywhere I tell myself instead I say in my most controlled voice " Well at least I learnt early about the real world and when your daddy stops the money you will crash and burn"

Leaving them in a state of fury, as I reach my table the natural blond one calls out

"Well at least I don't cut my wrists "her voice echoed around the cafeteria bringing the chatter to a stop.

I turn back around and stare at her in the face "What do you mean" I ask menacingly

She grins like a Cheshire cat, "I mean the scars on your wrist, and I know you must have had a hard life with your father leaving you and your mother gone"

I look at her in confusion, how did she know about mum?

Her grinned widened "It's pretty obvious you have no proper upbringing"

I give my best evils "At least this means I know about loss while you know the loss of the…. New Gucci handbag not being in stock, poor you and this" I pull down a bracelet "I fell from a tree so of course I'm going to have a few scratches at least I don't complain, so I'm not a wimp".

I spin back around and head back.

"At least I have parents who love me" he last retort hangs in the air. I feel it rising and I don't push it down, I turn towards her and advanced.

The smirk on her silly little face is gone and replaced with terror. Before I can Snap and inflict serious damage on her, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I spin round at almost inhuman speed and see my attackers but I am faced with Tory her eyes saying no.

Reluctantly I lower my hand and walk back, giving her a last glare.

CRUCH, CHRUNCH I take another bite of my apple taking my anger out on it.

"I really wouldn't want to be that apple "Hi remarks.

I give a death glare.

"You handled the trio of shank pretty well, especially Courtney" Tory says giving me a somewhat of an admiring look.

I stop destroying the apple "Who?"

"The one you gave a run for her money" Shelton says.

I go back to my apple my anger lifting a bit; perhaps I could make friends after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Tory's POV<strong>

We walk back home tired from our flaring session. Hi rubbing his sore cheek.

"You really didn't need to punch me that hard Ben" Hi complains.

"Yu were in the way" and with that Ben storms off.

"God he is so moody" Hi complains

I roll my eyes "What should we do about Nicole?"

"What should we do about Nicole?" a voice says making all of us jump as Nicole slips from the shadows.

"Um," thinks fast Tory "We were just saying that we don't know a lot about you"

"It takes two to fix that, or four" her voice is harsh; she then winces as if she didn't mean to be that harsh.

"Okay let's have a Q&A session" Hi says pretending to enthusiastic.

"Is this place as boring as Scotland" Shelton inquires.

"No, I went to a school in England so it wasn't that bad" She smiles a bit as if recalling a good memory. I feel the walls coming down a bit

It was Hi's turn "Did you have friends"

"Yeah, I do, I miss them as well" Nicole reply's giving Hi a hard look.

It's my turn "how did you get Tigger"

She thinks carefully choosing her word s she says" I found him"

Hi blurts out "You stole him"

The walls shoot back "No he was sick, we looked after him" she cries hurt and furious like a wounded animal she walks away.

"Way to go Hi" Shelton sarcastically says and walks of.

I glare at Hi "What it flowed out of my mouth I couldn't do anything" He says defensively.

"You really shouldn't be a detective "I say sighing I walk off leaving Hi to scratch his head in confusion.

**Nicole's POV**

I sit there on the kitchen table sketching on our plan. Warm air blows the paper away as Shelton enters.

"Nice drawing "he comments

I shrug my shoulders, "It's nothing special, it's just an eye" but it wasn't just an eye it is what I fear and love about me.

Shelton looks a bit confused but doesn't investigate further, he pulls out a chair and we get started on the plan.

We soon finished it and started building after half an hour, I couldn't concentrate something felt wrong it was like I was angry and frightened, it wasn't being helped by the fact I am frustrated.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa your destroying it let me take that" Shelton's hands take the tube I was crushing.

"Sorry, I have to get some air" and with that I leave quickly into the night.

**Shelton's POV**

I sigh and put down the tube and follow Nicole, this would be prime "spying" time put she seemed so agitated I didn't push.

That feeling came again something wrong; I dismissed it and walked over to the hunched figure of Nicole.

I sit beside her "Been a though da-"I'm cut off because I feel a rope tightening and

**SNAP**

"Oh no "I mutter this was the wrong time to flare.

Nicole looks up at me and my amber eyes widen in shock because Nicole's brown eyes are replaced with

Glistening emerald orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is the big secret is just coming out of the bag Please review =P<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while, anyway thanks for your reviews so much they really make me want to continue this story and make me happy.**

**AN: Should I write in the 3****rd**** person for this story?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Virals**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's POV<strong>

My eyes widen in shock and I speed off, not bothering to breathe just running on adrenaline.

"He saw me, he saw me "I chant under my breath, everything I fear is going to happen, be split up, put in a test lab. I start to hyperventilate and even with my snap I have to gasp for air. I had no idea where I was running to but as I start to walk. My mind starts to slow down.

"It will be okay" I chant slowly to myself but these words don't comfort me. Something is bothering me "his eyes" I realise, they were golden, and I shake my head and look at my surroundings.

Nothing but I follow the panic to an area which is weirdly shaped even with my super sensitive eyes it takes a while to figure it out.

I quickly realise that there is a bunker and that is the place where the panic is coming from, without hesitation I go inside and step back a bit.

The bunker is a mess

**Shelton's POV**

I reach the bunker right before Tory come charging in "What happened" she demands

I stumble with my words "I flared and ran after Nicole"

"After Nicole…. She saw you flare" Panic is obvious in her voice "What happens now"

"Tor, something's up with Nicole, her eyes went green and she sped off faster than Ben"

We stood in silence anything that was faster than Ben scared us.

"What happened" Ben and Hi come storming right next to us, "We flared and followed you"

"Nicole saw Shelton flare" Tory's voice is sharp and quick

This sends Hi and Ben off the wall "What, Shelton" they yell

"Look I'm sorry, but something else happened to Nicole as well, her eyes they went green" I shudder at the memory.

Tory isn't paying attention her eyes are on the bunker "Something's wrong with Coop" she mummers but since we have all flared we hear it as clear as crystal.

This makes everyone shut up and we all head for the bunker, the second it takes for our eyes to adjust we all gasp.

The only table is lying against the wall broken and some of the boarding has come loose. By the entrance to the tunnel dirt is kicked up and a crouching figure is by it.

"What's down there" the figure asks and the voice that is with it is Nicole.

"A tunnel, it's collapsed" Tory answers quickly, as soon as she finished Nicole leapt into the tunnel.

**Tory's POV**

We all stared in amazement as she left our sight, a couple of minutes later we heard scuffling and she emerges with Coop being held by the scruff who is biting and growling and her kitten who is hanging off her arm. If it hurt she didn't show it

As soon as Coop see's us Nicole loosens her grip and he comes bounding towards us.

**Safe**

Is the one word which comes from Coop and the others hugging Coop.

"Where are you going" Ben voice rings out across the silent night.

"Back home" Nicole replies sharply her green eyes narrowing

"No you're not, you need to answer some questions" Ben says in the same tone moving quickly in front of the entrance.

"No" she hisses "I'm going where I want and when I want" she turns to face him and stakes up a fighting stance.

We minus Ben suddenly get very nervous as Ben also takes up a fighting stance.

As they seize each other up, I gently probe into Ben's mind.

**Ben calm down she's not a danger.**

The reply wasn't a peaceful one

**Tory get the hell out of my head, she might be a threat we don't know **

He screamed all of us flinched including Nicole

"I'm not a threat" Nicole growled

Green and golden eyes stare at each other but off them where about to pounce. The three of us stand there wondering what to do,

Luckily or unluckily for him Shelton decides to step in literally,

"Okay guys" Shelton being skinny manages to fit in the small gap between them "Stand back" Shelton physically pushes them back the strain showing on his face.

Looking at them separately , "Why don't we do it ... normally?"

They both agree reluctantly, I think they both wanted the power, either to feel safer or so they will know they will have an advantage.

I close my eyes and calm myself down and feel it leave me, "so know let's Tal…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because as soon as Nicole's eyes open and reveal a flash of brown her eyelids flutter closed and she collapses.

**Nicole's POV**

When I wake up I'm leaning against the window sill, my head is pounding and my eyes are heavy, I know what immediately has happened. It use to happen in the beginning every time, but then it stopped but the stress and the running triggered me to faint.

Groaning I turn towards the four pairs of normal eyes and turn back again resting my head against the wall.

"How did you get your" I wave my hand over my eyes "thing"? They give each other confirming looks and start.

When they finish "I'm impressed, how many felonies did you commit" I say with a smirk as they try to count on their fingers.

"A lot" Hi says "Now it's your turn" Ben says a lot less kindly

Scowling slightly, I hate to be told what to do and begin, when I finish they look very impressed.

"You say we committed felonies, Nicole you did way more than us" Hi says grinning wildly.

I nod; I didn't say all of it I didn't want to reveal most of it. I'll tell them later I remind myself.

Ben looking less hostile comes up with a very good idea "Hey, do you want to flare tomorrow?"

"Flare?" I ask very confused

"The ... you know" Hi says waving his hand across his face "What do you call it"

"Snapping" I say sharply

"Why do you call it that, it sounds like a bad thing" Tory asks concerned

"I don't know it's like you're completely different" I say while my mind says _"It's because you can lose control at any second"_

I rise up from my seat and stare at the people in front of me "Okay guys I'm going home" when I reach the door. Shelton cries out

"1 o'clock tomorrow don't be late"

I give thumbs up and waltz away from the door.

* * *

><p>Getting in was quite hard but I managed with some help from myself. Going to my computer I set up Skype, with no doubt the online button was showing. They would have felt it of course.<p>

Clicking the call button the screen immediately morphs into 3 worried faces.

"What's wrong Nicole" Rebecca immediately demands

I didn't leave anything out; I trust them with my life.

"Nicole that was risky" Luke finally says breaking the silence

"I know but we something similar to ours we might be able to warn them" I say, we had hope know and I wasn't going to let it go.

As soon as I said this they shared a worried look, I know they weren't just on about me. They wanted to tell me something.

"What is it?" my voice is hard

"Nicky, it's about Promenthon" Zanna's voice shakes

"What is it?" desperation is in my voice and I dread what happens next.

"He's left Europe" Luke says "and is in Charleston"

Suddenly hope is fluttering out of my grasp and there are tears in my eyes "No" I say softly, but I know they won't lie to me about this.

"You know what I'm going to right" I directly, they all nod

"Be careful" Rebecca at last says "and good luck", I make an affirmative nod. Go to my closet and slip on clothes I thought I would never see again and slip off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and review please =P<strong>


End file.
